fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/The Black Roses: A Skyscraper melts and the moon forking dies
Requested by Spearboi here I'M MEEEEEELLLLTTTTTTIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG Alright, so, first thing first, time to find Volume. It's apparently as bicc as the Tokyo Tower, so, we have a height of 249.6 meters, and a length and width of 70.84. Put that together and it's 1.25×10^6 Cubic Meters. That's 1.25×10^12 Cubic Centimeters. The density of Titanium is 4.506 g/cm³. Putting that through, it's 5.6325×10^12 Grams, or 5632500000 Kilograms. Now, to get the energy for melting something, we need to multiply by Heat Capacity, the melting point, and the latent fusion energy. So, it's 5632500000 times 470 times 1,668 times 8878768 which is.... 3.92055736494096×10^22 Joules, 9.37035699077667 Teratons, Country level Edit I FORGOT THE HOLLOWNESS FORKING HECK DIDDLY No worries, I can just apply it to mass and it's all good. Hollowness is anywhere from 80% to 90% in buildings. 90% Hollowness is 563250000 KG, 85% is 844875000, and 80% is 1126500000 KG. Now, let's run that through the formula and.... Low end: 3.9205574e+21 Joules, 937.035699078 Gigatons, Large Island level+ Mid end: 5.880836e+21 Joules, 1.40555354862 Teratons, Small Country level High end: 7.8411147e+21 Joules, 1.87407139816 Teratons, Small Country level I feel like the universe is mocking me for making the thread to downgrade inFAMOUS to High 6-C Edit 2 Welp, User:Peppypony pointed out that Tokyo Tower is actually 333 Meters tall. I checked with spearboi to see if he wanted to just use the old height, but, he's fine with upgrades. Alright, back to the top, 333 times 70.84 times 70.84 is 1671095.7648 Cubic Meters, 1.6710958e+12 Cubic Centimeters, times 4.506 is 7.5299575e+12 Grams, 7529957516.19 Kilograms, now, times .10, .15 and .20 to account for hollowness, 752995751.619 KG, 1129493627.43 KG, and 1505991503.24 KG. Times 470 times 1,668 times 8878768 is..... Low End: 5.2413014e+21 Joules, 1.25270111056 Teratons, Small Country level Mid End: 7.8619522e+21 Joules, 1.87905166584 Teratons, Small Country level High End: 1.0482603e+22 Joules, 2.50540222111 Teratons, Small Country level Even by recalculating, I cannot escape my shame No amount of alcohol can delude the hatred for the moon in fiction Alright, so, they split the moon in half and sent it moving at a Few thousand Kilometers per second. A few means either 2 or 3, so both 2000 KM and 3000 KM shall be used for High and Low ends. Though they did split it in half, both pieces were sent flying at that speed, so, I'll just take the mass of the whole moon. Which is 7.34767309 × 10^22 KG. That times .5 is 3.6738365e+22 KG. Now, multiply that by 2,000,000 Meters per second and 3,000,000 Meters per second and we get... Low End: 1.4695346e+35 Joules, 35.1227203155 Yottatons, Large Planet level High End: 3.3064528e+35 Joules, 79.0261197419 Yottatons, Large Planet level '''''NANO KE SON, IT UPGRADES MOON LEVEL FEATS TO LARGE PLANET LEVEL, YOU CAN'T HURT ME WITH THESE UPGRADES I feel like I'm going to end up ending every crazy feat I calc like this with a meme here on out Results Piles of liquid don't leave clever captions Low End: 5.2413014e+21 Joules, 1.25270111056 Teratons, Small Country level Mid End: 7.8619522e+21 Joules, 1.87905166584 Teratons, Small Country level High End: 1.0482603e+22 Joules, 2.50540222111 Teratons, Small Country level Todd Ingram creams his pants Low End: 1.4695346e+35 Joules, 35.1227203155 Yottatons, Large Planet level High End: 3.3064528e+35 Joules, 79.0261197419 Yottatons, Large Planet level Category:Blog posts Category:The Black Roses